This invention relates to a weaving board for holding yarn or cord, for example, to be woven into a pattern on the board.
Thread-like material, such as yarn or cord, can be woven into a desired pattern on a hand-held board referred to herein as a weaving board. A weaving pattern typically consists of side-by-side rows of "warp" yarns extending lengthwise along the weaving board. The warp yarns are crossed by successive rows of "woof" or "weft" yarns woven through the warp yarns in any desired pattern.
A weaving board holds the rows of warp yarns in a fixed position, separating them from one another to facilitate weaving the woof or weft yarns through the fixed warp yarns. The woof or weft yarns are typically secured to a hand-held shuttle which is then used to weave the woof or weft yarns through the warp yarns.
The weaving board of this invention holds the warp yarns so they are spaced from the main base structure of the weaving board. This enables the user to fit his or her hand under the warp yarns and move the shuttle under and over selected warp yarns when weaving the woof or weft yarns across the board.
This invention is based on a recognition of a need for a weaving board which (1) reduces the chance of snagging the yarns secured to the board, (2) facilitates using different types of weaving material in a variety of selected weaving patterns on the same board, (3) enables the user to weave on the same board as large a continuous piece of woven material as possible, within practical limits, and (4) securely holds the warp yarns in a fixed position on the board as the woof or weft yarns are being woven.